The present invention relates to a sugar cane harvester in general, and more particularly to a chopping cutter for cutting cane sticks.
Known sugar cane harvesters are usually equipped with a cutting device which cuts cane sticks received from a cane stick feeding device of the sugar cane harvester. Such a sugar cane harvester is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,912. In the known harvester two overlapped cutting rollers provided with blades are arranged for rotation to cut cane sticks received therebetween. Each roller is formed with two oppositely positioned limiting stops, and the blades are pressed against those stops via a clamping strip. Both stops and the asigned clamping strip are formed with through bores extended transversally to the axis of elongation of the blades and arranged to receive the respective bolts to connect the blades to the roller. The disadvantage of this otherwise satisfactory mounting arrangement is that the through bores formed in the clamping strips and the limiting stops of the roller and extending in the transversal direction substantially weaken the whole clamping arrangement, and in order to strengthen the arrangement it is necessary to considerably enlarge its dimensions, which is, of course, not desired.